Running with wolves
by Red X17
Summary: This is the story of a young man learning to come to grips with his savage powers and urges. Read to see how Marcus Creed was forced to work under Norman Osborn and is to aid and be aided by a former X-man and see how it changes his life. This is my second story and it's rated M because i'm paranoid. There will be plenty of Language, violence, and Romance in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, story number 2. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW:

Hi, my name is Marcus. And my life really sucks. Not only am I a mutant, but I had terrible parents. I guess before I get all boo hooey on you, I should tell you why my life sucks. Well first off, my mother is, guess I should say was, a prostitute . My father was victor creed, he and my mom got together, he left, she didn't want an abortion. So that is how I was born.

I was always made fun of by other kids because of my mothers 'work'. I managed to get threw most of the hooker jokes, but I lost it sometimes. Thankfully, living in a bad neighborhood with barely enough money for school gave me a few motivations. Number one, learn how to fight. Number 2 get threw school as fast as I could. And number three, which I didn't really like being compelled to do, get a job and take care of my mother. If I'm completely honest, I don't know why I hate her so much. She doesn't beat me, and at least attempts to give a rats ass about me. I think it might just be from all the bulling, and the fact that going to church at least once a month didn't help my feelings about her 'job'. But she is my mother, and nobody is going to talk bad about her. Anyway, to get away from the mocking, I worked as hard as I could and actually graduated at 16. About 6 weeks after my graduation, I came home from my part time job to find my mother with a bullet in her brain from one of her "disappointed customers" as the man put it. The only reason I didn't kill him right there was that cops were watching me. So I got the 'privilege' of becoming a street kid.

At eighteen, I got into a fight with this group of people, and one of the jerks stabbed me! I guess it gave me a lot of adrenaline or something cause the next thing I know, I'm pulling out the knife, watching the wound heal, then make my nails turn into claws an start literally tearing the jerks to pieces. I stole all the money they had on them, then went to a motel an bout a room. That was how the next two years of my life went. Me getting into fights, killing any gang members, rapists or murderers that crossed my path to kill and steal the money of my 'victims' without feeling guilty about.

Then one day I meet a man that changed my life forever. He was Norman Osborn, this countries current top cop. He told me he had heard about what I've done and said he needed someone with my "talents". But he wanted to make sure I understood my position. I either agree to work for him, train with whoever, than kill for my country in his black ops group, or go to a trial for my crimes and be ousted as a mutant. I wasn't exactly ashamed of being a mutant, but I had enough issues without adding "purity groups" and "freedom fighters" to my list of enemies, nor did i want to be this man's enemy.

So I signed on, and the next day I went to military grounds in New York. I started working with a man called Taskmaster. He taught me more advanced Hand To Hand combat, how to use military grade weapons, espionage, and several languages. After six month[ the guy was a really good teacher and I was a fast learner] Osborn told me I was up to par physically and mentally, but he wanted to experiment with my powers.

After months of testing my limits threw suicide missions and controlled experiments, he decided it was time for the upgrade. He walked up to me with a syringe and told me exactly what it was. It was super soldier serum extracted from captain America combined with genetic extracts from the X-man Known as Wolfsbane .[ I've never told any one, but i had a little crush on her] Any way the point is, that syringe was gonna change me in ways I was scarred to even consider. But I still let him inject me with that crap, and almost immediately regretted it. My muscles started hurting, and extending and erupting. And my skin started stretching and tearing. My bones wear following suit, and by the time it all stopped, I was about to faint from the raw pain of it all.

But when I was finally able to walk, I went over to a mirror, and to my horror saw that I looked like a combo of my dad and that Jacob guy that fought that Eve girl in Underworld: Awakening.

I was about to tear Osborn limb from limb when he shouted at me " If you focus hard enough you should be able to change back and forth!"

So I did as he said, and it worked, but it wasn't exactly painless. He then said, more like commanded " We need to test out your new transformation." I huffed than focused, and then I changed and it hurt a little less.

He then had some robots come in. He ordered me to destroy them and I went at it like a wild animal. The first one I took out with one strike to the throat from my claws, the next ones arm I ripped off, then kicked my foot threw its torso. The third I rammed my clawed hands threw, lifted over my head and tore in half.

Osborn clapped once I was finished and gave me permission to change back to normal. " Very good. The serum has done more than I could have hoped. You are easily ten times stronger and faster than your previous max limit, and you show more aggression while keeping cool enough to plan your next move."

He walked over to me smiling and putting a hand on my shoulder. " You have done spectacularly my boy, but I must ask you to let me test your healing factor."

After a moments hesitation, I nod. " Very good." That asshole then pulled out a gun and shot me in the chest eight times. After I got up I wanted to go before I lost it. " Can I be done for the day, please, sir?" Norman nodded and said " Of course my boy, but tomorrow the real fun begins." I nodded, then went to bed.

The next two month he pretty much just tortures me, or sents me on suicide missions. One day Osborn comes to me. " In two hours, I am going to start the greatest military operation in this countries history. Unfortunately, I must ask you to stay behind. " I nod and tell him I understand. " I am going to put you in a stasis chamber for the time I'm gone. It will be opened once I return, but on the off chance we fail, it will open once it runs out of power."

I nod. Then head to the lab wear I'm gonna be staying, figuring the most power this thing could hold is a months worth. Moonstone, [or Ms. Marvel as she prefers] is in the room to make sure I do as I'm told. There is a see threw hole thing in the front of the pod I get in, so I can see the room around me. I look around, and after I hear a shussh sound come from the thing, see Moonstone leave. I'm not ashamed to say, I stared at her ass until she left the room, and her ass was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

Osborn paces Moonstone while their leaving the building and she can't help but ask " He didn't know that thing has a year's worth of power before it'll shut down, did he?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok people, who didn't see this coming? Next chapter will have several mentions of Avengers and a couple of X-men. Please R&R people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok readers, this fast forwards to current comic book time. Rahne has temporarily left X factor and is searching for her son after abandoning him. Osborn is in jail or dead, I can't remember. And Wolverine has his own school.**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON VIEW:**

The battery on the pod has run out and it makes a shush noise. The pod opens, and the young man inside it falls out. After he is able to get his bearings and stand up, he decides to go find Osborn. To his surprise, the facility is completely deserted, and he is hungry, only wearing a pair of boxers, and very confused .

He decides to stay focused on his current needs, then find answers. He leaves the facility, heads in an alley, and to his surprise find some gang bangers getting ready to rape a woman. This is all the evidence he needs to do a partial transformation, [ his nails become claws, his teeth become canine, his senses are sharper, and he is about two or three times stronger and faster than someone his size should be.[ He is about 6'1, probably ways 223 pounds, and is as well built as any man in the military.] and kill those raping bastards.

After making sure the girl got away, he steals the shirt, pants, and shoes that don't have blood on them, and all their money. Between them, Marcus got about a thousand dollars. He goes to the nearest store, buys a few changes of clothes, a pair of shoes, a duffel bag, a disposable cell phone, and a burger before heading back to the facility he was at. After inspecting the place he finds a few files, a laptop, and a few weapons. Having come to the conclusion that the mission obviously failed, he heads to the nearest library to check just what all he's missed the short time he's been out of it. What he finds out, shocks him.

Not only did Osborn fail the mission to Drop fucking Asgard out of the sky, but the damn lunatic had already broken out and been thrown back in jail. New York got turned into a spider island. The avengers had started up an academy for young super heroes .And their was a mutant civil war on Utopia.

To say that Marcus was pissed to have missed a whole year of his life was an understatement without measure. Deciding he needed a place to stay outside of the facility he had been in for a year, he gets an idea.

Shortly after Osborn found him, he asked Osborn to reset the bank account he started before his mom died, so he figured he should see what all he had to work with. After getting to the bank and checking his account he found a small silver lining. His bank account had over fifty-five thousand dollars in it. Marcus assumed that Osborn probably felt guilty or something, and wanted to be a little generous, and who was he to turn down a gift after losing a year?

After all this was done he went to a motel , bout a room, and decided his problems could wait till tomorrow.

Marcus wakes up at about 8 A.M. yawns, stretches a little, then gets up to do about a hundred sit ups and push ups to loosen up. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, he finds a used car, hot wires it, then heads back to the facility. He takes the computer, files, and weapons and packs them in the car. He decides this is the last time he will come to this place alone, and that he needs to find help with his current situation.

Reasoning that he can't go to the X-men since he is both the son of Wolverine's biggest enemy, and a former associate of Norman Osborn, he considers the Avengers.

He is actually driving past the building when he see's Tigra and remembers an all knew problem. Because of his more animalistic nature, he feels urges about 5 times stronger than normal people. Meaning, when he is hungry, he feels like he's starving, or when he's angry, he wants to kill someone.

Or in this case, sees an attractive cat woman wearing nothing but a bikini and becomes slightly aroused, he pretty much has to actively fight the urge to get out of the car and hump her leg. So the majority of the super hero community is out he rationalized.

Frustrated he turns on the radio of his car. He hears the people on the station talking about a new werewolf movie and the idea hits him. He has to find Rahne Sinclair[ after he got injected with her DNA, he figured it be a good idea to learn about her a little, and was surprised that except for her powers and a picture of her in wolf form, all Osborn's file said was her name and she was pregnant ] , if he remembers correctly, she even used to be a teacher at the X-mansion or whtever the hell it was called, and bare minimum, she can help him find a way to control his instincts and baser urges. The last he heard before he was 'frozen' as he prefers to think of it, she was working for James Madrox and was on some sort of super powered investigative agency. So he asks around and gets the address for X-Factor.

He gets there and is greeted by Madrox himself. Madrox is the first to speak. " X-Factor Investigations, how may I help you?" He decides to just get straight to the point. " Um, My name is Marcus, and I'm looking for Rahne Sinclair." Madrox looks a little surprised, and by the look on his face , Marcus figured it's that someone's looking for her that shocked him, not him just cutting to the chase.

" Why are you looking for Rahne?" No turning back now. " I have a 'problem' I could really use her help with." By the look on his face, he either didn't understand or misinterpreted him.

" I'll be happy to elaborate inside."

Madrox allowed the man in and led him to the living room. Once they got there, he told him to sit down and wait for him to get a couple of people. After a couple minutes, Madrox returns with two very attractive women. Thankfully, they are both wearing enough cloths that he doesn't really have to try very hard to control himself. One Marcus recalled as Banshee or something, the other is Layla Miller.

" Can I ask why you made me wait to get some girls? I know I'm handsome, but I need help and I'm not really in the mood for a four way."

This makes Madrox look surprised, the redhead give him a glare, and actually makes the blonde laugh a little. " I brought them because there pretty much human lie detectors. People looking for Rahne usually try to kill her."

Understanding, Marcus nods then begins to explain. " I have similar abilities to Rahne, and I need her help learning to control them." Madrox looks like he's going to ask something, but the red head beat him to it. " Why come to Rahne, why not the X-men? Why not the Avengers?"

Marcus sighs, then goes on. " I can't go to the X-men because I used to work for Norman Osborn, and my father was Victor Creed." This earns a surprised look from them all.

" And I can't go to the Avenger for a ... more embarrassing problem." Madrox looks both surprised and curious. The blonde however starts laughing immediately. Marcus remember reading that she can see into the future, or is a telepath or something. " You know, don't you?"

She is calming down, but still fighting back a smirk. " Yes I do. And Madrox, we should be able to trust him with Rahne." Madrox nods, then goes to make some calls.

Layla fills Marcus in on Rahne's werebaby, feeling bad about rejecting it, then taking somebody Named Rictor and Shatterstar with her to go find it. Shortly after the story is over Madrox comes back and fills Marcus in. " I heard there in upstate New York, somewhere near woodland territory."

Marcus just nods and says " Thank you." On his way out Layla Stops him. " Is something' wrong?" Marcus asked.

Layla gives him a blank look, then responds with " You are going to find something important along the way, it will give you and someone else some happiness, and pain. And you won't have a damn clue what I'm talking about until it's too late."

Marcus just stares at her for a minute, surprise evident on his face. " You can leave now." Marcus nods then gets to the door when he says " Thank you for all of your help. And you know I'm probably going to be haunted by what you just said until it happens." It was a statement not a question , And Layla knew it.

With that, he finally left and started for upstate. It took him about three days of driving with very little sleep before he got to were Madrox said Rahne would be. After he got to a town a few miles away, he decided to stop and rest at a clean looking Motel.

After he dropped his stuff on the floor and had dinner, he went straight for bed. He woke up about 4 A.M. because he thought he heard a noise.[ He has super senses] After throwing a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie on, he goes outside.

He gets to his car, then notices an odd scent in the air, then hears a loud howl. And this was one of those werewolf monster howls. He almost immediately starts running towards the woods in a partial transformation. When he gets to the origin of the odd scent, he finds a couple of big werewolf looking monsters, and a commando looking guy with glowing green eyes.

He also spies a ' wolf woman' fall down unconscious and turn back to normal. He notes that the woman has short red hair, has a torn up shirt and pair of shorts on, that she's pretty hot ,but most important is that it's who he's been looking for.

* * *

**Authors Note: so chapter 2. Next one is definitely gonna have action, and other stuff. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! There is violence, gore, language and sexual scenes. No lemon, but still very sexual. If you continue reading, and don't like what you see, you can't blame me now!**

* * *

**Rahne's point of view:** Rictor and i have been looking for my baby for over a month. The Last few days we have been snapping at each other and making it hard to concentrate, so Shatterstar had the idea for us to separate for a little bit. So we could " Relax a little" and "cover more ground". After agreeing to be alone for about 2 weeks, and to call if either finds a lead, they left.

So here i am, all alone in the middle of nowhere, finding bub case as far as leads go. I decided to just stay at a Motel for a few days. I'm gettin' ready for bed when i smell something in the woods. So i head out ther and to my surprise, find a commando lookin' guy and a couple of jerks wearing purifier out fits.

" We've been looking for you, Sinclair!" one of them calls out.

" What do ye want with me?"

The commando guy walks up and starts talking. " You see, the purifiers found an old weapon X facility, and wanted to try the stuff out." He pauses to look at Rahne. " And who better to test their new powers on than the girl that killed their old leader?!"

Rahne gets the message and starts to change. " Bring it boys, i canna say i'm gonna regret this though."

All of a sudden, the two jerks in purifier costumes start to transform into some kind of werewolf monsters.

" Oh, Ye've gotta be shittin' me!" They then charge at her and a brutal fight begins.

After a few hours, I just can't take it anymore. I'm actually gonna be killed by a couple of Underworld rejects. The worst part is Rictor and Shatterstar won't even know I'm gone for a while.

I then hear somebody run up to the group. He stops and takes in the sight of us. Bore bastard is dead. " Sorry, but ye are dead, and so am i." I say it at barley a whisper, then collapse as my world goes black.

* * *

**Third person, Present:** Finding the only real option he had for a teacher possibly dead on the ground really pissed Marcus off. He has been fighting his more violent urges for about five days, he was tired, and he was a 22 year old that is currently hornier than a teenager on Viagra. So he was pretty much a bomb waiting to go off.

" I've tried to control myself" he takes his hoodie off when his muscles start expanding and his skin starts mutating, " I've tried to fight it" his voice was starting to get deeper and gruffer " but I can't fight it anymore!" That is the last thing he says before his transformation is complete.

In the blink of an eye, one of the wolf monsters tackled him to a tree. The thing was bigger, but Marcus was stronger and faster. Marcus broke out of the hold, then jammed a claw threw the thinks torso. Seeing that it was still alive, he slashed at it with his other claw, then threw it back. By the time it landed, Marcus was already in front of it and pulled its jaw off.

The second wolf monster clawed him in the face, then rammed him back. After Marcus got up, he looked at the creature, and felt his wounds close. He then jumped at the monster, landing behind it. Marcus clawed at its back, dodged a swipe, then twisted around to the front of the thing and clawed it's eyes out. While the creature was stunned, Marcus rushed forward and bit down on it's throat it was dead and Marcus pulled back, he spit out a small junk of the things throat, and stomped one of his feet into it's ribcage, just to make sure it stayed dead .

Marcus then roars the most animalistic roar of his life " Rrraaaaughwww!" .

He turns to look for the man with green eyes , only to see he had left. He slowly changes back to normal and puts the hoodie back on. He can't help but yell " If you wanna kill me, send a real animal you chicken shit!"

He then rushes over to Wolfsbane and, after seeing that she is not very badly hurt, picks her up and rushes back to his motel room, thankful that it's only 5 in the morning. After deciding that her healing factor is all the help she'll need, he huffs.

He then pulls out a shirt that's about 2 sizes to big for him. Then, feeling his face burn a little, takes off her torn shirt and shorts, and places the shirt on her. It stops at a little farther than her mid thigh. He is ashamed to say he starred quit openly at her once he realized she wasn't wearing a bra or panties, but made sure to put the shirt on and tucked her in the bed before he lost control.

At about 10 A.M. Rahne wakes up to find she's in someone else's bed, wearing someone else's shirt, and the someone else is asleep in the chair across from the bed. Calming down after realizing he's the guy she saw find her before she passed out, wonders how he could have saved her.

She noticed that his scent is a little off, and she decided to get a good long look at him. He had short, very dark, dirty blonde hair, was well muscled, and, after he opened his eyes then fell asleep again, noticed he had blue eyes.

Deciding she didn't need to kill the guy, picked him up in her wolf form and put him on the bed. After she let go, she somehow got a few flashes of his memories, [maybe some sort of feral mind link.]. She saw him train with Daken, see his mothers died body as he got home from work, and kill those monsters earlier this morning.

She decided they were going to have a talk once he got up, and that she was going to take a shower since she had dry blood and dirt on her. When Rahne came out of the bathroom draped in a towel, she thought he might be awake, but he was still in a very deep sleep. She figured his transformations probably drained him a lot, but she has her own problems and decides to wake him up.

She nudges his arm gently once, then more violently. He didn't wake up, so she got closer and put an arm on both shoulders this time, but before she could shake him, His arm immediately wrapped around her waist, tugging her down onto the bed on top of him.

Her eyes bulged, and she went stiff. He rolled over in the bed, so now he was laying on top of her . He mumbled , but he sounded content now.

Her face went red. She was being held down in a bed ,wearing nothing but a towel ,by a man that was asleep. To any woman, especially a fighter that was raised to be a good little catholic girl, this was beyond embarrassing.[ Though she did try to reassure herself that if he didn't have enhanced strength, this wouldn't be happening.]

Then his head changed position and landed in her hair. He gave it a sniff, like a dog, then a smile crept on his face. He started to sloppily and lazily kiss down her neck, while his right hand went down to her leg and trailed up her thigh. She was getting ready to knee him when she remembered, he was asleep! Meaning he wasn't doing this to her on purpose. Meaning she was in a bind. How does she wake the guy up before he rapes her, not lose the towel leaving her stark naked for him to see, not seriously hurt him, and leave them both feeling guilty and humiliated?

It was a lose-lose situation. His kisses were headed down, and he removed the towel from her chest, then he kissed the spot in-between her breasts before starting to kiss all over the left one. Rahne let out a moan of pleasure from that. Then immediately felt easy.

Realizing this was getting worse she decided to compromise. She went wolf and shoved him off her awakening him up. Rahne got the towel back on and changed back before he could see anything, but Marcus took the seen in.

A woman was in a towel, on the bed he was shoved off of, and her face was flushed. He remembered the rather 'sensual' dream he was having, then the pieces clicked.

He walked up to her and practically yelled " Oh Man, I Am So Sorry Are You All Right?!"

Rahne was a bit taken back from the display, but replied. "Aye. I'm fine, I dinna think I would ever be held down by a sleepin' man though." Rahne tries to reassure him with a smirk, but her embarrassment is obvious.

And Marcus feels like a criminal, since he almost did the one thing to Rahne he came to her so he wouldn't do.

Marcus breaks the silence. "Um, you probably want some clothes. I'm sorry but all I have that would fit you is sweats." Rahne nodded." That's fine until I get back to my own motel. I guess I'm gonna get back in the shower if Ye don't mind. I canna stand smelling like a wet dog."

Realizing what she just said, she was about to explain when Marcus cut her off. " I know what you mean. Every time I change after a shower I feel the same." With that Rahne went back to the bathroom. She noticed that he was similar to Hrimhari, at least when it came to understanding her. And having do deal with more animaleistic impulses. Then she remebers the flashes of memory she got.

" That pup is gonna be th' death ah me, I can feel it in mah bones."

* * *

**Authors note :So please read and review . And Rahne's grammar is off because of her scottish accent.**


End file.
